The present invention teaches an adapter for a home power line network that determines the kind of Power line network being communicated with and automatically enables transmission.
One existing home network operation operates over the power lines. The network operates by modulating information onto the existing power lines at a different frequency than the AC power. An add-in card for desktop PC""s can be used, or a component within a motherboard or a PCMCIA solution for a notebook computer. This device can have a connector that is connected to the power line.
It is desirable to simplify the connection and the hardware as much as possible.
The present specification teaches a power line network system, that has a stand alone power supply for a personal computer. The stand alone power supply has a housing that holds a power supply and a device which communicates network information onto a AC power line. The power supply also has a connector. A computer is connected to the connector to receive power and network information signals from the stand alone power supply.
Another aspect incorporates an element into the external power supply that automatically determines which of a number of different predetermined networks are existing on the power supply line.